Finishing The Puzzle
by Japanese Lordess
Summary: During a Detour to Pallet Town, Ash and Misty find out that they always knew each other, and Misty finds out the horrible truth about her parents... R&R hope you enjoy.


Finishing The Puzzle.  
Disclaimer:: Are you soOoOo stupid as to think I would be sitting here writing the fan fiction if I owned Pokemon???  
Note: The is soOoOo totally my idea.... I'd appreciate if you didn't steal it, thank you.  
Ages: Ash: 13 Misty:13 Brock:15  
On With the story....  
As the Red-Orange sun set over the mountains of Pallet Town Ash and co. arrive at the Ketchum residents. Totally worn out after running about 2 miles due to the heard of raging Touros chasing them. Sweat dripping from their heads.   
"If moms not home I'll die", said Ash out-of-breath.  
"Just ring the doorbell so I can collapse on the couch or the floor or...you get the idea", yawned Misty. Ash rang the door bell several times before his mother ::Delia:: appeared.  
"Hello....OH hello Ash, HI PIKACHU", yelled while squeezing the air out of poor pikachu. "Come on in everyone, you look shattered".  
"After getting chased by a heard of Touros, I think anyone would be tired", said Ash as he collapsed on the couch.  
"A heard of Touros, oh may, are you guys ok?", asked Delia.  
"Oh I'm fine, or I will be if Ash'll move over", yelled Misty squeezing onto the couch.  
"Get your own couch", Ash said pushing Misty off.  
"You need to learn to share Mister", said Misty while rubbing her head and collapsing on the floor.  
"Hm, even after 10 years you two never changed", giggled Delia. Everyone stared.  
"Mom, I have only known Misty for what....10, 11, 12, 13...4 to 5 years at the most", said Ash, now confused. Delia stopped giggling after realizing what she had said, and quickly changed the subject.  
"Anyone for some Poke' Cola?", Ask Delia while quickly scurrying to the kitchen.  
"That's weird", said Ash as he lowered his head and fell asleep. Misty at this time had also fallen asleep on the floor, and as for Brock...lets just say he blocked the stair case.  
Later that night, around 8 p.m., while Misty was dreaming of becoming a water Pokemon master (with ash at her side) and Brock dreaming of Joy and Jenny, Ash awoke. It took awhile for his eyes to focus, then he heard low voices in the kitchen...  
"Oh how could I be so stupid, do you think they'll figure it out", asked Delia.  
"Hmph, this is a problem, They probably don't remember since they were only what 3, 4", said the mans voice. "Why don't you want them to know Delia, they are best friends".  
"I know, but since that was when Misty's parents were around, she might start asking questions...and I really don't see it as my place to tell her the truth about her parents, when the time is right, I'm sure her sisters will tell her", said Delia.  
"If that's what you think is the right thing to do, but remember Delia, your the closest thing to a mom that girl has, and since your son is her best friend, just have him with her at the time you tell, I know Ash'll comfort her, he cares for her to much to watch her cry and not help", said the man.  
"Maybe...maybe I will tell her...I should speak to her sisters first though", said Delia.  
"That sounds good, well I have to be off, I have alot of Pokemon research to do before bed time, night Delia", said the man, Ash quickly pretended to be a sleep as they walked through the front room to the front door. Ash knew that the man was Prof. Oak. but Ash still wasn't sure what they were talking about, he just hoped it was nothing that could but Misty's life in jeperdy.  
The next day everyone woke up around 9 a.m. , that is except Ash.  
"get up lazy butt", laughed Misty while playfully hitting him with a pillow, "breakfast is ready". Ash was just about retaliate with the pillow he was holding when Brock appeared from the kitchen.  
'Guys, no pillow fights before breakfast", laughed Brock. Ash and Misty and Pikachu followed him to the kitchen. everyone sat around the table an talked.  
"So Misty, where's Togepi?", asked Delia while filling her glass with milk.  
"He's with my sisters", smiled misty.  
"yeah, actually he evolved into a Togapic(or whatever its called lol), and he can fly", said Brock, as he took a HUGE bite out of his beacon burger.  
"That's great", smiled Delia. Ash figured it was a pretty good time to ask his BIGGEST question.  
"Mom, what were you and Prof. Oak talking about last night?", Delia was so unprepared for that question that she actually spit her milk across the table at Brock.   
'Oh Brock I am so sorry here", said Delia handing him a napkin as he went to get washed off, 'Ash, prof. oak wasn't here last night".  
"Yes he was, I saw him walk out...you guys were talking about something about me and Misty being friends when we were 3, 4 and I think I heard 5, is it true?", asked Ash.  
"Erm, well see me, your father, and Misty's parents were great friends. But since they lived in cerulean City, we couldn't see them much. So occasionally they'd come down here and visit us for a while, you and Misty were best friends just like now", laughed Delia.  
"How come I don't remember?", asked Misty.  
"because you guys were so young, I'm sure if you think hard enough you'll have little, short memories", said Delia. Ash and Misty thought hard.  
"I remember a boy giving me a purple flower, and saying he'd miss me a lot, and hoped we would meet again one day... in fact I still have the flower", said Misty pulling a worn out old flower from a small baby blue book, "Did Ash give me this".  
"Oh my gosh, you still have it, yes he did, just before your parents...", Delia quickly resided from what she was saying, 'Ash do you remember anything?".  
"I remember getting knocked out by a little girl, when I woke up she was still there, I thought she was going to knock me out again, but she helped me up and walked me back to the house, was that Misty?", asked Ash glancing at her.  
"yes, I remember her bringing you in, that's when you gave Misty the flower, it was a token of your friendship, its quite funny that you guys met back up again, But I think it was for the best", laughed Delia. Brock then returned.  
"Hey, Misty where'd you get the flower, looks sorta old", laughed Brock.  
'I got it from Ash...9 years ago", giggled Misty. Later Ash and Misty told Brock everything they remembered.  
"Misty, what's your sisters number?', asked Delia, timidly.  
"125-7881, why?", asked misty  
"I, ah... need to ask if my order came through", said Delia as she dialed the number.  
"Hello", answered Daisy, in her perky voice "Cerulean Gym, how may I help you?".  
"Hi Daisy, its Delia Ketchum"  
"Oh hey Mrs. K, how's Misty?".  
"She's fine, but her and Ash know about when they were little, and she may start asking questions about her parents. should I answer them...", asked Delia.  
"well it is time she knew...yeah, you should sit her down and tell her...oh man, another battle, gotta go, see ya Mrs. K", said Daisy as she hung up. All of a sudden the door bell rang...it was Prof. Oak.  
"Samual, just in time, I'm just about to tell Misty and you should be there, they already know about knowing each other, all I have to tell is the Misty parents thing, and you can stay for moral support", said Delia.  
"Ok.", said Samual, as he went an sat down in the kitchen.  
"Brock, could you run down to the pokemon center for me and pick up some Potion, Mr. Mine is always getting sick". said Delia.  
"Sure thing, but I may be awhile, i'm gonna chat with Joy", grinned Brock.  
"Oh NO", sighed Ash and Misty in union. As soon as Brock left Delia called Ash and Misty into the kitchen.  
"Misty, we need to have a talk about your parents", sighed Delia.  
"K", said Misty.  
"Then can I go watch the pokemon battle...please??", begged Ash.  
"No, you may be needed later", said Prof. Oak. Ash sunk into his seat.  
"Now, Misty, what did your sisters tell you had happened to your parents?", asked Delia.  
'They said that mom and dad had to go away, that they couldn't take care of us anymore...was that a lie?", asked misty becoming teary eyed.  
"Well, put it this way, your parents did go away", said Delia.  
"But why?', asked Misty.  
"Misty, your parents were wanted criminals, well your mom was, see she was wanted for several murder cases... didn't you ever wonder why you mom took pills all the time?", said Prof. Oak.  
"ya, but I never had the nerve to ask...so why did she take them?", asked Misty, she looked as if she were to burst into tears.  
"HOLD UP, Misty's parents...were criminals?", Ash asked surprised.  
"Yes, that's why we would never let you go up there with them, and Misty, she took them because, well, she was mental, your dad ended up caught in this and that's why he's dead to", Delia quickly covered her mouth, know she has said to much too soon.  
"Dead....may parents are...", Misty burst into tears. Ash put his arm around her and tried to comfort her. As soon as she wasn't crying so hard she asked "how....I mean How did they die?", said Misty still lightly sobbing.  
"Suicide, see your mom took those pills so she wouldn't have to leave you kids, she loved you so much, but one day the pills stopped working, we got a call of your dad, we heard crashes and smashes in the back ground...then...your dad got cut off.", Delia began to cry.  
"That night you and your sisters were at a school camp out, since you were 5 and your sisters were 12 we decided only they should know till you were ready. That night cops found your mom and dad dead, in your living room. Your sisters made up an excuse, and that's all you have known, after that your sisters looked after you and you and your sisters and me, Ash's dad and Ash lost contact with you... I'm sorry Misty... I'm sure your moms watching over you right about now... wishing she was here to see you grow up, your dad too", finished Delia. Misty was crying still, Ash was so surprised and horrified of what he had just heard that he felt like crying, but he, his mom, and Prof. Oak all wanted to cry, but they didn't, they had to be strong... for Misty.  
"Misty, will you be ok?", asked Prof. Oak.  
"I... I suppose I have to... over wise who'll take care of me", said Misty in a sad tone.  
'I will", answered Ash as he hugged her.  
"and you know you can always count on me Misty, just think of me as a second mom", giggled Delia.  
"I think I may be able to lend a helping hand", laughed Prof. Oak. Misty, now feeling a lot happier began to laugh, until finally everyone was laughing. In fact Brock entered the room as they were laughing.  
'Did I miss something", Brock asked, now totally confused.  
"Nope...", said Misty.  
"Are you going to tell him" whispered Ash.  
'No, lets just keep this as out little secret k", laughed Misty as she kissed Ash.  
"ehhhh ok", blushed Ash.  
I guess all this puzzle is finished, laughed misty.  
The End  
IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!!   
So? what did ya think? I hope your weren't expectung anything spectacular, cause this fic was done in about 45 mins lol (lets just say i'm a fast typer lol. write what you thought in reviews, and please check my Profile for more aaml, action/ adventure, comedy, ect. fics. Oh and if anyone has any info on the new Hey Arnold movie (I know Helga agmits she loves Arnold, and trys to kiss him) but if you have anyother info on aahl (arnold and helgas love) in the movie please also write that in reviews, thankies (^_^) for reading. 


End file.
